User talk:Googleybear
|} Maybe it's in your nature~ Google, dear, Zain here. Just a question, Ashley-bear... what is the real reason you won't give me the tutorial? *insert cliffhanger music thing here* ASDFGHJKL Has he decided about the thing yet or Did you tell him? Also, feel free to com to chat like you did yesterday. I was just busy helping my younger sister with something Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop Um, when I saw Rose (MySims SkyHeroes), I see this thing: I believe that's fanon pic of Rose, can you change to real image? --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 16:12, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Icecream is having a yearbook. Go to the blog post section and have him put your name if you want.Cmv2003 (talk) 20:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Sim Request Google, I have a sim request. I want my sim to have green hair and in the style of Ray's hair. I also want it to have tan skin and Jenny's eyes. I also want it to have Annie Radd's mouth, Sunglasses that have the same eye things as Amelia's, a skull face tatto and the outfit that Dentface's sim used to wear. Cmv2003 (talk) 23:17, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh. I almost forgot to make sure that he has that cell phone thingy in choose a voice. Thank you. Cmv2003 (talk) 23:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I actually meant sunglasses. Thanks.Cmv2003 (talk) 22:17, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Uh-Huh.Cmv2003 (talk) 22:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Another Dull-Like Day Google, You have helped me out a lot and I want you to have this. Cmv2003 (talk) 16:14, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Google, I am really sorry I keep getting into Qubit's situation. But, here you go. Cmv2003 (talk) 21:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Let me say this. I read most of the updates and they were good. I read all of the old guys profiles and they are just they know some things about this wiki that we don't.Cmv2003 (talk) 11:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) }} Congratulations }} }} Google, I have an Agents icon request. Can you make it like how Ray's was supposed to be? Oh and make sure that the box color is red. Thanks.--Cmv2003 (talk) 22:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh, That's too bad. Do you know anybody else who does agents icons? --Cmv2003 (talk) 21:03, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sim Request Thanks! }} }} Stop It! Stop undoing everything i do! Stop ITTTTTYYT? Giz- This is a strange sad little Wikia Conmunity.Dogs and Stew (talk) 23:33, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Dogs and Stew (talk) 02:42, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I apologized to BLT on this wiki and I am now sticking for now to working on my new show. Oh forgot my signature. Oh can I delete that blog now?Dogs and Stew (talk) 07:29, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey how come this comic of yours: Wait not the pineapple this: Was never the featured comic? The Calander is so outdated. Oh well good for you.Dogs and Stew (talk) 10:11, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Just voted for Barney. Keep up the good work on the Wiki, Ash! Great!Dogs and Stew (talk) 10:18, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Ash Ash Ash. I actually have a poll suggestion. It's on Skull's talk page though.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 14:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Google. That was the only MySims Kingdom poll that was not there.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 21:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Where can i get a list of smiles things Like this one: I got it from the most used templates. You can find the link to my show.on my page now. And I'm really sorry. I don't know if BLT got my message or not. I need a list of Smilleys.